Talk:Game Boy Advance 369 in 1
Complete game list I documented the game list for this cartridge since its near impossible to find them with the titles they're under. Games marked in red are duplicates. The list is as follows (sorry for the horrific formatting): 1.Pokemon FireRed2.Pokemon Emerald3.Pokemon LeafGreen4.Pokemon Ruby5.Pokemon Sapphire6.Super Mario Advance7.Super Mario Advance 2: Super Mario World8.Super Mario Advance 3: Yoshi’s Island9.Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 310.Mario Kart Advance (Mario Kart Super Circuit)11.Mario and Luigi-Superstar Saga12.Mario Vs. Donkey Kong13.SPIDERMAN 314.SUPER CONTRA 2014 (Contra Force)15.Power Rangers Dino Thunder16.Road Rash17.Moto GP18.Midways Greatest Arcade Hits19.Gundam Seed-Battle Assault20.Cartoon Network-Speedway21.WWE ROAD TO WRESTLEMANIA22.FIFA 97 International Soccer (Tecmo World Cup Soccer hack)23.Super Arabian24.Double Dragon25.Double Dragon II26.Demon Sword27.Double Dragon IV (Target Renegade hack)28.Fist of the North Star29.Mission – Impossible30.Rainbow Islands (Ocean version)31.Flipull – An Exciting Cube Game32.Super Contra33.Super Contra 8 (Super Contra 7 hack)34.Super Contra II (Contra hack)35.Super Contra 6 (Contra Force hack)36.Super Contra 737.Super Shinobi, The38.Super Spy Hunter39.Road Racer 2 (Rad Racer II)40.FC Genjin – Freakthoropus Computerus41.Ms. Pac-Man (Namco version)42.Tank 1990 (Battle City hack)43.Happy Birthday Bugs44.King Kong 245.Donkey Kong 346.Jungle Book, The47.Fudou Myouou Den48.Tetris (Nintendo Version)49.Garou Densetsu Special50.Rally Bike51.Power Soccer52.Phantom Fighter53.Cross Fire54.Dough Boy55.RoboCop 4 (RoboCop 3 hack)56.Iron Tank57.Highway Star58.Mad Max59.Harry Story (Wacky Races hack)60.Gyrodine61.Night Arrow (Galaxian hack)62.Shinobi (Tengen)63.Side Pocket64.Mappy65.Ikki66.Fire Dragon67.Robot Warrior (RoboWarrior)68.Ganbare Goemon 269.Excitebike70.Joust71.Spy Hunter72.Datsugoku73.Street Gangs74.Taito Chase H.Q. (Devil World)75.Power Rangers 2 (Kyouryuu Sentai Jurranger hack)76.Kirbys Adventure (Canadian version)77.Garfield – A Week of Garfield78.Karate Kid, The79.Jurassic Park80.Dragon Fighter81.Megaman82.Megaman II83.Rockman 7 (Megaman VI hack)84.Hudsons Adventure Island85.Hudsons Adventure Island 286.Hudsons Adventure Island 387.Life Force88.Front Line89.Ikari III90.Ikari Warriors91.Spartan X 292.Shadow Warriors93.Mighty Bomb Jack94.Lethal Weapon95.Star big fights (Kart Fighter)96.Game macross (Kazion Gradius, a Gradius hack)97.Lonely warrior (Kick Master)98.Ice adventure (Kickle Cubicle)99.Angel’s anger (Kid Icarus)100.The balloon boy adventu (Kid Klown in Night Mayor World)101.Boy Ninja Fujimaru The (Kid Niki – Radical Ninja)102.Donkey kong 2 (King Kong 2)103.Kirby’s Adventure 2 (Kirby’s Adventure)104.Kirby’s Adventure 3 (Kirby’s Adventure 2, a Super Mario Bros. hack)105.Kirby’s Adventure (Kirby’s Nuts, a Nuts & Milk hack)106.Rockman 2 (Koakman 2, a Megaman II hack)107.CAPTAIN TSUBASA (Konami Hyper Soccer)108.The apache helicopter (Gyrodine)109.The powerpuff girls (The Krion Conquest)110.Super Mario 2 (Kunio in Fantasyland, a Super Mario Bros. 2 hack)111.Nintendo World Cup (Kunio-kun no Nekketsu Soccer League)112.Escape from hell (Kuzu, a Binary Land hack)113.The tower of death (Kyoro Chan Land)114.The ultimate tiger (Kyuukyoku Tiger)115.Fly Mary back (KZ Mario Gradius, a Gradius hack)116.Vietnam war (The Last Starfighter)117.The powerpuff girls blu (Layla)118.The legendary dragon (Legendary Wings)119.Lethal Weapon120.Life force121.Dream adventures (Lil Stoner, A Little Nemo – The Dream Master hack)122.God stole jack (Lode Runner)123.Louis Christmas (Luigi and the Christmas Quest, a Super Mario Bros. hack)124.Louis new adventures (Luigi and the New Quest, a Super Mario Bros. hack)125.Mary Louis 4 (Luigi Bros., a Super Mario Bros. hack)126.Mario vs Louis (Luigi vs Mario – Stomp on Brothers Head, a Super Mario Bros. hack)127.Mary lost journey (Luigi’s First Quest – Search for Mario, a Super Mario Bros. hack)128.Louis fantasy trip (Luigi’s Training, a Super Mario Bros. hack)129.9-ball pool (Lunar Pool)130.Super Mary a (M Mario, a Super Mario Bros. hack)131.Crazy city (Mad City)132.Plateau war (Mad Max)133.Magical Jone (Magic John)134.Ghosts and Goblins135.Super tank war (Making Love, a Battle City hack)136.Terminator (Time Diver Eon Man)137.Happy pigs (Mappy)138.defence works (Defender II)139.Mario and Yoshi140.Super Mario 16 (Joe & Mac hack)141.Super Mary 2000 (Mario 2000, a Super Mario Bros. hack)142.Mario adventure island (Adventure Island hack)143.Mario and yoshi 10 (Mario and Luigi, a Nuts & Milk hack)144.The bomb Mario (Mario Bomb Jack, a Mighty Bomb Jack hack)145.Mario brothers146.Time machine (Mario’s Time Machine!)147.Bounce Mario (Mariox, a Super Mario Bros. hack)148.Playing paper boy (Matendouji)149.brade warrior (Max Warrior)150.McDonald’s boy (M.C. Kids)151.Puzzle Bobble (Mean Bubble Bobble, a Bubble Bobble hack)152.Adventures in the arctic (Mean Kickle Cubicle, a Kickle Cubicle hack)153.Landing strikes back (Mechanized Attack)154.Rockman 5 (Megacrap, a Megaman V hack)155.Rockman 6 (MegaFag, a Megaman VI hack)156.Rockman157.Rockman exe (Megaman – Wily’s Conquest, a Megaman hack)158.Rockman 1997 (Megaman 1977, a Megaman V hack)159.Rockman 2160.Rockman 3161.Rockman 4162.Maze island (Kickle Cubicle)163.The skateboard boy (Menace Beach)164.Magic Bubbles (Mermaids of Atlantis)165.Mechanical animals (Metal Flame Psy Buster)166.metal storm167.Steel tanks (Metals Tank, a Battle City hack)168.Chrono Cross (Metro-Cross)169.Swat 2000 space and time (Metroid 2000, a Metroid hack)170.Mickey Mouse171.Mickey Mouse 3172.Mickey Mouse 4 (Mickey’s Adventures in Numberland)173.Surfing mickey (Mickey’s Safari in Letterland)174.Mig 29 fighter (unknown, shows Codemasters logo then crashes)175.Bomberman (Mighty Bomb Jack)176.street fighter (Mighty Final Fight)177.Fantasy Mario (Mikamari 1, a Super Mario Bros. hack)178.Assault Mission (Missile Tank, a Battle City hack)179.impossible mission (Mission: Impossible)180.Guerrilla War (Mission Cobra)181.Clever ikkyu (Mitsume ga Tooru)182.Immortal mirror legend (Monica, a Chuuka Taisen hack)183.Pocket monsters (Monster in my Pocket)184.Monster party185.Supe Tank (Great Tank)186.Magical elves (Gremlins 2 – The New Batch)187.The magical Legend of t (The Guardian Legend)188.Middle East War (Guerrilla War)189.Western cowboy legend (Gum Smoke – The Parody, a Gun.Smoke hack)190.Passion road race (Gun-Dec)191.Fire Fight (Gun-Nac)192.Apache Helicopter (Gyrodine)193.Soviet – made fighter j (Gyruss)194.MEGAMAN 3 (Hackman 3 – Dr. Wily’s Mess, a Megaman III hack)195.Magic brothers adventure (Hana no Star Kaidou)196.Bugs Bunny’s story (The Bugs Bunny Birthday Blowout)197.Happy brother (Happy Boy and his Blob, a Boy and his Blob – Trouble on Blobolonia hack)198.Harry Potter a (Harry Story)199.Rubiks Cube (Hatris, BPS version)200.Fortifications (Defender II)201.Amazing motorcycles (Excitebike)202.Big Birds dream (Heart Joust, a Joust hack)203.Winds of War (Heavy Barrel)204.Donkey 3 (Donkey Kong 3)205.front line assault (Heavy Tank, a Battle City hack)206.The war in space (Hector 87)207.Monster Adventures (Heisei Tensai Bakabon)208.Katys world (Hello Kitty World)209.Super Mario the night s (Hermes e Renato, a Super Mario Bros. hack)210.Campus Double Dragon (Double Dragon)211.Happy Mario (Hi Mario Bros., a Super Mario Bros. hack)212.Demon island adventure (Higemaru Makaijima - Nanatsu no Shima Daibouken)213.MEGAMAN 2 (High Jump Megaman II, a Megaman II hack)214.Rockman rockman speed (High Speed Megaman, a Megaman hack)215.Highway Star216.Super Mario 4 (Hiro Mario, a Super Mario Bros. hack)217.Super Mario 5 (Hiro Mario 2, a Super Mario Bros. hack)218.Hell to kill the magic (Holy Diver)219.Home Alone (Home Alone 2 – Lost in New York)220.Killer Instinct (Honnou, an Athena hack)221.Hook222.Murder plan (Hostages)223.Expedition to Earth (Hottaaman no Chitei Tanken)224.Adventure Island225.Adventure Island 2226.Adventure Island 3227.Passion for motorcycles (Excitebike)228.The Gates of Hell (Icarus in the Hood, a Kid Icarus hack)229.Glacier Safari (Ice Climber)230.Ice Super Mario (Super Mario Bros. hack)231.Professor devil (Ice takes on Jon Don Baker, a Warpman hack)232.Soldiers raided 3 (Ikari III)233.Soldiers raided 2 (Ikari Warriors)234.Mother (Dig Dug)235.Wilderness Bill custome (Ikki)236.Crazy Bomber (The Imperial Palace Moat Story, a Bomberman hack)237.Mission Impossible (The Incredible Crash Dummies)238.Initial D (City Connection hack)239.The Powerpuff Girls (Insector X)240.Iron Tank241.Lone adventurer (Isolated Warrior)242.Jackie Chan’s Action Kung Fu243.Escape operation (Jail Bait, a Pac-Man hack)244.James Bond 007 (James Bond Jr.)245.Campus kind of fighters (Double Dragon II)246.Air Adrenaline (Jetfire, a Macross hack)247.Hospital Escape (The Jetsons – Cogswell’s Caper!)248.Jigoku Gokuraku Maru249.Rapids surfing (Jim Henson’s Muppet Adventure)250.Bound for Glory (JJ – Tobidase Daisakusen Part 2)251.Super Mario 10 (Johnny the Homicidal Mario, a Super Mario Bros. hack)252.The Tree of Life (Joshua)253.Aircraft City (Journey to Silius)254.seventh heaven (Joust)255.Donkey Kong Adventures (JuJu Densetsu)256.The Faerie Glen (Jumpin' Kid - Jack to Mame no Ki Monogatari)257.Super Mario 8 (JUN Mario 1, a Super Mario Bros. hack)258.Jungle Adventure (The Jungle Book)259.Dinosaur Boy 2 (Jurassic Boy 2)260.Dino Crisis (Jurassic Park)261.Scary Mario (Justin and Friends, a Super Mario Bros. hack)262.Adventure island 4 (Justin’s Adventure Island, a Adventure Island hack)263.Altered Beast264.MetalStorm265.The Challenge (Kage)266.The Challenge 2 (The Legend of Kage)267.Happy dojo (Kaiketsu Yanchamaru)268.Happy dojo 2 (Kaiketsu Yanchamaru 2 - Karakuri Land)269.Happy dojo 3 (Kaiketsu Yanchamaru 3 - Taiketsu! Zouringen)270.Star forces (Kaison Star Force, a Star Force hack)271.Hell and heaven (Kakefu-kun no Jump Tengoku - Speed Jigoku)272.Turtle legend (Kame no Ongaeshi - Urashima Densetsu)273.Ninja dense forest (Kamen no Ninja – Hanamaru)274.Karateka (The Karate Kid)275.Killing the dragon mast (Karnov)276.The game Stars the big (Kart Fighter)277.Space Invaders (Kasion Gradius)278.Galaxy aircraft (Crisis Force)279.The jungle war (Cross Fire)280.Crystal castle (Crystal Mines)281.Cuba’s War (Guerrilla War hack)282.Rockman exe (Cutterblade Megaman, a Megaman V hack)283.Super Mario bros (Cyber Mario, a Super Mario Bros. hack)284.Gears of War (Cybernoid – The Fighting Machine)285.The road a madman (Cycle Race – Road Man)286.Blood battlefield (Daiku no Gen San)287.Blood battlefield 2 (Daiku no Gen San 2 - Akage no Dan no Gyakushuu)288.Dance dance revolution (Dance Xtreme – Prima)289.The duke of darkness (Darkwing Duck)290.A wild motorcycle compe (Dash Yarou)291.Prison riot (Datsugoku)292.Paint Your Wagon (Double Dragon II)293.Hope of the tower (Deadly Towers)294.Blood record (Death Marcher, a River City Ransom hack)295.Cubis Gold (Deblock)296.Field fortifications (Defender II)297.The blade of the devil (Demon Sword)298.Motor bike (Demonbike, an Excitebike hack)299.Big Bang (Dengeki – Big Bang!)300.Electric shock boy (Densetsu no Kishi – Elrond)301.Knight Legend (Destructive Dan 3, a Megaman III hack)302.Wicked World (Devil World)303.Joy brothers (Dick & Milk, a Nuts & Milk hack)304.Super digging boy (Dick Dug, a Dig Dug hack)305.Super digging boy 2 (Dick Kids, a M.C. Kids hack)306.Violence on campus (Die Hard)307.Save the company (Dig Dug)308.Save the company 3 (Dig Dug III, a Hottaaman no Chieti Tanken hack)309.The lost city (Digger – The Legend of the Lost City, nearly unplayable)310.Demon adventures in the (Dishonor Thy Father, a Castlevania 2: Simon’s Quest hack)311.Adventure playground (Doki! Doki! Yuuenchi)312.Donkey kong (Domkey Kong, a Tiny Toon Adventures hack)313.Happy Christmas (Don Doko Don)314.Ronald McDonald (Donald Land)315.Magical burger (Donald Magic, a BurgerTime hack)316.Donkey kong 1317.Donkey kong 2 (Nuts & Milk hack)318.Donkey kong 3319.Donkey kong amazing jou (Donkey Kong Jr. + Jr. Lesson)320.Doraemon321.Violent street (Double Dragon)322.Violent street 2 (Double Dragon II)323.Violent street 3 (Double Dragon III)324.Violent street 4 (Double Dragon IV)325.Double attack (Double Strike)326.Rude boy (Dough Boy)327.River City Ransom328.Super Mario doctor (Dr. Mario)329.Mario doctor (Dr. Mario)330.The night daydream (Drac’s Night Out)331.Dragon ball adventure (Dragon Ball)332.Dragon fighter333.Legend of the dragon (Dragon Spirit)334.Dragon’s revenge (Dragon Unit)335.Dragon lies (Dragon’s Lair)336.The final combat (Druggy Final Fight, a Mighty Final Fight hack)337.Duke nukem (Duck)338.Ultraman (Dynablaster)339.A brave man of force (Dynowarz – The Destruction of Spondylus)340.Egyptian legend (Egypt)341.Rockman 2 (Eight Beasts 2, a Megaman II hack)342.Magic bubble (Balloon Monster)343.Elements of the war 3 (Elemental Ressurection 3, a Megaman 3 hack)344.Elements of the war (Eliminator Boat Duel)345.Mario is an endless jou (Ende’s Super Mario Bros Hack 1, a Super Mario Bros. hack)346.Adventure beach (Eurnaaku no Zaihou)347.Bomberman (Escape From Base 57!, a Bomberman hack)348.Star midfielder (Evaroid, a Metroid hack)349.Super Mario 3350.Super Mario exe (Excite Mario Bros., a Super Mario Bros. hack)351.Passion is a bike (Excitebike)352.Mirage jets (Exed Exes)353.The air combat (Exerion)354.Shinobi Tolerance (Ghost Ninja, a River City Ransom hack)355.Ghost town adventure (Ghosts ‘N Goblins)356.Wario adventure (Giabbit, a Super Mario Bros. hack)357.The real hero (G.I. Joe)358.Warrior (Go! Benny!)359.FIFA 2014 (Goal 3, a Kunio-kun no Nekketsu Soccer League hack)360.World Cup Soccer (Goal!)361.Golf (Golf ‘92)362.Gomoku (Gomoku Narabe)363.Mario revenge (Goomba’s Revenge, a Super Mario Bros. hack)364.Pipe Dream (Gorby no Pipeline Daisakusen)365.Star fighter (Gradirs, a Seicross hack)366.Space Battle Ship (Gradius)367.Space Battle Ship 2 (Gradius II)368.The squirrel super fight (Chip ‘N Dale Rescue Rangers) 369.The pipe Mario (The Great Adventures of Weiny, a Mario Bros. hack) Ireallydontcare123456789 (talk) 01:32, November 22, 2016 (UTC)ireallydontcare123456789